Shaded Black
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: [SEQ to: Faded Red] *AU* The bell tolls & within a cathedral, a wedding ceremony is held. Those gathered are forced to confront their most prominent haunts. Guilt, repentance, forgiveness & acceptance are required and those involved will find that their lives have been irreversibly altered. "It was more than enough for him to be convinced into doing what he could for them."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Death Note, or any of the lyrics to the songs included within this fanfic.

**Pairings:** ItachiXSakura, LightXMisa, LXNaomi, NarutoXHinata, SasoriXTamaki, SaiXIno, slight MatsudaXSayu and MelloXSayu, SasukeX*Yokai.

*Yokai is the name I gave Pain's female animal path. Her name can be translated into: _Animal Spirit_. She is _not_ an OC ;P

* * *

**Shaded Black**

...

"_Malum quidem nullum esse sine aliquo bono"  
__(There is, to be sure, no evil without something good)  
_

– _Pliny the Elder_

...

The crisp, faded leaves swayed upon the thin branches of the overhanging trees as the air itself carried a wind that chilled the atmosphere. The clouds were heavy and grey; the sky a pale, lifeless hue. The tolling of a single bell was all that could be heard from within the spire-like tower of the cathedral. A faint scent of burning incense could be detected, even from beyond the great doors of the building. It was in the depth of the autumn season and winter lingered patiently upon the brink. A crow cawed and flew across the narrow walkway, encircling the small crowd before rising higher and finally disappearing into the air.

Expressions were solemn and contrite as the individuals ascended the stone steps and into the foyer before waiting in the line for the confessional within. Consciences were examined and sins were spoken from repentant tongues. The altar itself and surrounding décor were decorated for the occasion that would follow the mid-morning sacrament of reconciliation. Standing among the rest, was a person whom would participate in both.

As his turn arrived, the oldest Uchiha walked into the small room before signing and bowing his head as he knelt. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

After reciting all that he needed to say, the man was pardoned before being granted a penance and a subsequent dismissal. He returned to the chapel and paused a moment to carry out the determined atonement before turning to leave. He walked by the several others who were still waiting to feel the same indescribable disposition of tranquility the confessional granted. He smiled as he recognized a fellow parishioner before stepping outside and breathing in the crisp air. It had nearly been a year since Sasuke had left and he had yet to hear anything from the boy, even with Yagami Light's assistance. However, there was not a day that went by in which he did not think of him.

Today though, he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts for the sake of his colleague. Light and Misa were scheduled to be married that afternoon in the very same cathedral he had just exited. In a few hours, he would return and stand beside the man as one of his chosen attendants. Life continued despite everything alluding to the fact that the surrounding world was filled with only darkness.

Taking a seat within his car, the Uchiha smiled slightly before turning and beginning to back into the adjoining street. He then accelerated and set a course for his house. Sakura had said that she would soon begin to prepare both herself and Jasmine for the ceremony. Glancing to the ring on his left hand, his smile widened as he thought of the day on which he had recited his own vows to the pink-haired woman. It had seemed like not so long very ago and yet, at the very same time, it felt as if it had been countless years.

'_In any case,' _he thought. _'This is a big day for Light and I am happy for him.'_

…

He spun and released a kick and she quickly dodged, turning beneath his suspended leg and then lifting her own in attempt to deliver a blow to his face. However, he shifted and used his hands to launch himself away from her attack. She smirked before rushing forward again, all the while maintaining sight of his movements. His gaze remained attentive as he watched everything she did, devising ways in which he could lure her into a decisive maneuver. She might have been his original inspiration and eventual trainer in the art of capoeira but he utilized his natural perceptive abilities to grant him an advantage within the sparring matches.

'_He's surpassed me,' _she acknowledged as she leapt away from yet another advance of his.

Lifting her hands to block her face, she stepped forward before her eyes widened as he suddenly jumped behind her and then slid beneath before supporting himself on his hands and sending his heel against the side of her face, though it was gentle in its deliverance. However, she had still lost the match and, as he straightened into his signature, hunched posture, she shook her head before finally smiling. "L….you're getting better. Well done." She also noted that he seemed entirely unfazed by the activity, while she continued to try and catch her breath.

L nodded, before proceeding towards her. "You are as accomplished and challenging as always, Misora-san."

She shrugged, "I would certainly hope so."

Turning, Naomi followed the detective out of the room and down the hall. They walked in silence before she glanced to him, "what time is the wedding?"

He lifted a finger to his chin as he lifted his wide eyes to the ceiling, "It is at…4:00. However, I was asked to arrive an hour earlier to prepare."

It had come as a surprise to everyone that L was, in fact, chosen to stand beside Light as his best man. The months following the case at the carnival had provided the pair with countless opportunities to work together on several cases. As a result, they had grown closer as work associates and, eventually, as friends.

Naomi smiled, "well, I suggest you start to get ready then." She winked, "It'll be an interesting change to see you all dressed up."

L lowered his hand and returned it to his pocket as he sighed, eyes narrowing slightly. "…I am…dreading it."

"Tsk tsk," she shook her head. "There is no avoiding it."

"No," he lowered his head. "I suppose there isn't."

…

Three escorts surrounded the woman clad in white and applied finishing touches to her make-up and hair. The gown cascaded down her frame and trailed behind her as she held a bouquet of ivory and crimson roses between her gloved hands. Tilting her head to one side, she smiled in satisfaction as she surveyed her appearance with immense satisfaction. _'I am going to make him so proud of me.'_

The radio in the corner of the room played a low, soft tune.

_['Will you still love me  
__When I'm no longer young and beautiful?']_

"You look beautiful, Misa," the maid of honor declared. "My brother is marrying a princess."

Misa giggled, "This isn't really even about me, Sayu-chan. This is _his _day."

_['Will you still love me  
__When I got nothing but my aching soul?']_

Sayu frowned but Ino, from her position on the bride's left, immediately proceeded to shake her head. "No," she said. "None of that. Today is about _you_."

"That's right," Hinata added in a soft voice. "Or at least, it's about both of you."

_['I know you will, I know you will  
__I know that you will']_

Ino placed a hand on her hip and awarded the dark-haired singer with a skeptical expression while Misa looked to the ceiling. "No, it's not it's-"

"Stop it," Ino ordered as her attention returned to the blonde.

Misa only sighed wistfully before again looking to the mirror to admire her reflection. Sayu reached out to adjust the veil before furrowing her brows when she noticed a mark on the girl's shoulder, concealed primarily by the golden, wave-like curls that had been placed meticulously throughout her hair.

_['I've seen the world, lit it up  
__As my stage now']_

"What happened here?" she asked while tenderly touching the darkened area.

"Oh that?" Misa replied with an airy laugh and wave of her hand. "I think that I probably just hit a wall or something."

_['Channeling angels in the new age now  
__Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll']_

"You've always been a major klutz," Ino added with a teasing smirk.

"It's true," Hinata offered with a small, amused smile. "She is always running into things in the dressing room and even occasionally while performing on stage."

_['The way you play for me at your show  
__And all the ways I got to know']  
_

Sayu lowered her hand and looked to them before slowly nodding. She supposed it wasn't anything to concern herself over and so dismissed the matter entirely. It didn't look like a bruise though.

_['Your pretty face and electric soul']_

"Still," Ino began as she walked behind the bride with a bottle of liquid foundation. "Let's just cover that up, shall we? We want you to be flawless on your wedding day."

"Mhm," Hinata nodded as well before tilting her head as her smile claimed a sentimental nature. "It's too bad you'll be quitting the show business though. We'll really miss working with you."

"Yes," Misa sighed, though her eyes had claimed a dream-like state which conveyed that she was not even slightly fazed to leave the job behind. "But Light wants me to be a stay-at-home-wife."

"Well, I suppose that does sound nice," Hinata offered with an understanding nod.

"Ew," Ino added as she made a face. "I could never do that. Domestication would be so boring. I think I'd go crazy." She then looked to Sayu, who was merely standing silently across from her, before casting her a wink. "We have a position opening up at the blue if you want it. I've heard you love to sing around the house."

_['Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
__Please let me bring my man']_

The girl's eyes instantly widened and she immediately proceeded to shake her head, "n-no. That's okay. I…" she looked to the floor. "I really don't think my father would approve of that. He wants me to go to college in the spring."

"You can work on weekends."

_['When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
__Father tell me if you can']_

"Still," she again shook her head. "He's really strict about that sort of thing."

"Hm," Ino responded as she finished covering the bruise and sealed the container. "That's too bad. I know that a certain man in particular would've been pleased to hire you."

_['Oh that grace, oh that body']_

A faint blush crossed the brunette's face then and she looked away. "I don't know about that. He's just a family friend."

"I think he sees you as a bit more than that."

'_[Oh that face makes me wanna party']_

Sayu met the blonde's indicative stare with a narrowing set of eyes. "That doesn't mean I see _him_ any differently."

"Whatever you say," Ino shrugged.

_['He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds']_

A silence ensued that was awkward for the Yagami and pleasing for the taller girl before Hinata broke it as Misa continued to vainly observe herself. "Alright," her gentle voice declared as she looked between each of them, "how about we meet with the photographer now and get our bridal photos finished?"

_['And will you still love me  
__When I'm no longer young and beautiful?']_

After Ino responded in the affirmative, the three fell in line behind the bride and ventured forth from the preparation room and into the open area beyond, where the photographer smiled, remarked on how lovely they all looked and then proceeded to direct them to fulfill various poses.

…

Light stood beside his father as they patiently waited for the rest of the groomsmen to arrive. Itachi was already standing beside them, his wife and daughter being the first to sit within the church aside from the Yagami family members who had chosen to attend. He sent the pair a small smile and they each returned it.

The organ being prepared from above emitted several, low keys that vibrated throughout the entire room. The tone was deep and haunting, providing a backdrop of magnificence to the cathedral that seemed to stand apart from time itself. Fading, evening light poured in through the rose window high above the altar and through the numerous stained-glass windows lining the parallel walls.

With a sigh, the groom sent a swift glance to his watch and relaxed slightly when he saw that they still had another forty-five minutes before the wedding was scheduled to start. He hoped the ceremony would flow as smoothly as he had been envisioning as well as the reception following.

However, at the sound of the large, mahogany doors being slammed open from the foyer and the rush of the individual as he came running up the aisle, a wave of doubt was instilled within the man's mind as he fought the urge to shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Light-kun!" the man brought a hand to his head as he wore an apologetic grin. "I was running late."

"The wedding starts at 4:00."

"4:00?" Matsuda tilted his head with a widening of his gaze. "Then why was I thinking 3:30?"

"Because I told you to arrive early."

"Oh," the grin returned to his face. "That's right." He then appeared to relax before strolling over to the chief and exchanging a handshake with him. The two began to converse and Light again looked to the door as he awaited the presence of his best man.

…

"You look…very lovely," L said to Naomi as she stepped out of the driver's seat of her sedan and was joined by her partner on the steps of the cathedral.

She smiled slightly and looked to her dress, "thank you."

"Isn't black a bad luck color to wear at a wedding though?"

"I've never been one to place any merit on superstition." She shrugged, "I like black."

"Hm…" L mused as he considered her response. "I suppose…it _does _suit you."

The pair ascended to the doors and entered the dimly lit foyer, where several prayer candles were lit and the scent of the wax permeated pleasantly through the small space. Looking to the chapel beyond the glass before them, L surveyed the altar area and members of the wedding party whom were already gathered there.

"I am late," he proclaimed in slight dismay. Several of the guests had already taken their seats and were reading through their pamphlets and the priest had also arrived along with his attendants.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you," Naomi winked to him before opening the doors and leading the way up the altar. Casting her partner a sidelong glance, she tilted her head as she observed how strange the tux actually looked on him. His shoulders were hunched, as was typical, and his hands were held in his pockets as he walked with untied shoes.

Still, she decided that she would not have ever opted to miss out on the opportunity to see him dressed in such a way. With a small smile, she looked away and to the groom, who was observing L with a slightly relieved expression. It had taken her some time to get used to the fact that the two had become best friends as well as the development of Light's direct involvement with some of their cases. However, eventually, she had found herself able to accept him more readily. He had offered her a formal and sincere apology regarding Ray's death and she attributed a portion of her healing process to that final act of closure from him. Thinking of L then, she acknowledged that he was solely to thank for the rest of the mending process she had undergone. Without him, she doubted she would have made it through.

"Light-kun," L began as he reached his friend. "I am…very happy for you."

Light stiffly nodded, though the detective could identify the immense gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you, L."

In truth, the strange individual had done more for Light than anyone ever had and he owed him a great deal. He did not even know if he would ever be able to fully repay him for pardoning all of the crimes he had committed. His appreciation was of an unprecedented magnitude and, as he reached out to accept L's hand, he offered him a small smile, which was returned wholeheartedly.

They both turned when Sayu walked over, her heels clanking delicately along the marble before she stopped in front of her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I just wanted to say that I love you, Onii-chan."

Light appeared somewhat uncomfortable but nodded and lifted a hand to pat her back, "you too, Sayu."

Matsuda's attention turned to the pair and he grinned. When Sayu pulled away from her brother, the manager stepped forward, one hand lifted behind his head as his cheeks claimed a pinkish hue. "H-hey, Sayu-chan. It's been a little while."

The girl looked to him with widened eyes before she nodded, "Yeah, I guess it has. How are you?"

"I'm great!" He replied exuberantly.

She chuckled softly but did not reply.

Chief Yagami lifted a hand to pat Matsuda's shoulder then, "Alright, that's enough."

"Yes," Light agreed as he looked to the girl. "Run along now, little sister. The ceremony will be starting soon."

"Alright, Onii-chan," she replied before standing on her toes and planting a small kiss on his cheek. She turned to leave then and Matsuda sighed as he watched her leave.

L turned his gaze on the stage manager then, "I do believe…that you have developed a crush of sorts."

Naomi nodded in agreement as she raised a brow, "I have observed the same."

"N-no," Matsuda waved his hands back and forth. "It's nothing like that."

"Matsuda," the chief replied in a gruff voice. "She's still very young. You will have to wait at least two years and even then you'll have to be granted my approval."

The man hung his head, embarrassment radiating off of him. Light cleared his throat then and, when he had received the attention of everyone surrounding, he proceeded to direct them to their appropriate positions. Chief Yagami excused himself and swiftly walked from the room in order to fulfill his assigned task.

Church bells began their tolling, signaling the new hour, and the atmosphere within the room shifted in apprehension for the commencement of one of the most sacred of rituals. Light looked to the doors ahead and awaited the arrival of his bride, happiness claiming his otherwise stoic disposition.

…

"Alright, guys," the smirking brunette stated as he pointed behind him. "Cars pulled up. We're ready to move."

"Thanks, Matt," Mello replied with a nod before looking to the trio before him. "You ready for this?"

Sasuke merely offered a nod, expression solemn, while Naruto grinned and stood, "Let's go, dattebayo!"

Yokai lifted herself from her position on the floor and shrugged, "we've got nothin' to lose."

The blonde rose and then cocked his gun, prepared to use any means necessary to achieve their goal. A smirk crossed the scarred side of his face as he walked over to Matt, "I'm drivin'."

"What?" He raised a brow, "no way, buddy."

"I'm a smoother driver than you."

"Yeah, but I'm faster." He turned and began to follow the blonde. "And it's _my_ car."

Mello glared, "I don't wanna argue 'bout this."

Matt smirked, "too bad."

"I'm lead on this one."

"Still," the taller man shrugged. "It's my car."

The narrowed set of a blue gaze pierced into the unwavering answer of a darker, more composed set of eyes.

Matt's smirk widened, "I'm not backing down," his voice slightly lowered. "Mihael."

Mello gritted his teeth, the stubbornness persisting and his ever-lingering inclination for frustration presenting itself. "Fine," he replied finally before turning and walking towards the door.

They strode out of the dank room and out into the late afternoon, where a red impala was parked and waiting. Begrudgingly, Mello ventured to the passenger side and climbed in while Matt took the driver seat and the trio behind sat in the back. Naruto swallowed and looked to the window, his nervousness overtaking his previous excitement. This was it. This was the day he would find pardoning and be at last allowed to return to society.

Yokai lowered her hand and grasped Sasuke's, who offered her a slight, grateful smile. She knew he was anxious over how his brother might receive his return. He had committed a crime, after all, in harboring his friend. However, she was certain all would be forgiven and had assured him thusly each time he would happen to disclose his concerns to her.

After turning the key and igniting the engine, the music from Matt's iPod vibrated through the car's installed speaker system. He lit a cigarette and took a drag before pulling forward.

_['Hey, I'mma visit the sky today  
__Hey, I'mma dance on the clouds today']_

The sounds of chiming bells drew Mello's attention to the spire of the cathedral that stood a few miles ahead. He propped his elbow against the window and clasped tighter the gun he held within his hand.

_['And make it rain, on everybody beneath us  
__Just cause they try, doesn't mean they can be us]_

The scenery passed swiftly, offering glimpses of the city's outcast streets. Graffiti and run-down buildings adorned it while the sound of sirens and low-bass music resounded through the air.

_['No, nobody can be us']_

A worn, beaten woman walked past, the sleeve of her shirt hanging off her shoulder and her bones jutting through her thin skin; an addict, a whore, a despondent soul. A group of gang members stood in a nearby circle, speaking animatedly and undoubtedly preparing to commit their next crime.

_['I'm tryna sink in some gin  
__I need, I need, I need, I need']_

Upon the ledge of an apartment overhead stood a child dressed only in a full-length t-shirt. His fingers hung within his mouth and his eyes were wide and perceptive. He would grow into an adult and contribute to the corruption, his path pre-destined by those who lined the sidewalks below.

_['But if the neighbors know my name then, then I'm doing something right']_

Mello sighed and felt the weight of the rosary beads around his neck as he considered his own contributions. This was home, this was where he reigned. But the world above, the world where individuals could never even imagine themselves falling into such a sinful existence, was perhaps even more corrupt then his own. That was where lies were told and secrets were kept for the sake of preserving the false view of the average citizen.

_['Just cos she loves me, don't mean she understands  
__I don't give a damn']_

His mind returned to the events preceding their preparations for the day. After Near had called him regarding the Kira case, Mello had looked into the matter for himself in order to obtain amnesty for Naruto. He had sent a few members of his group to the carnival and they had discovered the remnants of the crime scene within the electrical shed.

But the killer had not been found.

It was not until a week later that he came across the missing persons report for a man named Mikami Teru, who had been an associate of the carnival's first victim, Uzumaki Nagato. He had then checked in with an informant within the law firm office and had received verification that Mikami had been openly suspicious about his friend's fiancée, the woman whom had presumably committed suicide.

But L himself had made a statement against that possibility.

Mello had taken it upon himself to confront her lover, a man who went by the name of Pain. He had been more than willing to share information and was the one who verified L's suspicions in the matter of her death. The man declared that he wanted vengeance to befall her murderer.

Near suspected Yagami Light as being Kira but Mello needed something to prove that accusation. He usually merely acted upon his hunches but, in order to make valid the amnesty for the Uzumaki boy, he needed something solid.

Something had stood out to him then in the official crime scene report. Neither Light nor L had been present upon the arrival of law enforcement. Where had they gone?

Furthermore, the two had become friends shortly after that event and had even begun to work together. It didn't make sense.

He proceeded to have Matt hack into the security system at the park and, upon the cameras, it was revealed that L had trailed Light to a secluded section of the carnival, where they disappeared from view for several moments before L emerged alone. Light did not follow until an hour or so later. Mello sent a team to look around that area. A mound of discolored dirt had revealed, upon further inspection, the already decaying body of Mikami Teru.

He anonymously tipped off the local police of the body's whereabouts and, a few days later, Matt hacked their case files after the corpse had been examined. It revealed that several items upon his person were missing and that the bullet lodged in his skull belonged to a .45 magnum cartridge; the same type Yagami Light preferred to use within his pistol. The time of death correlated with the night of the carnival and the location was the same as the area the man had disappeared to. Had this man and Kira been working together?

Matt suggested hacking the phone records next and, upon having done so, they discovered a message received directly after Konan's body had been discovered. The message had been sent to a number that was registered to Amane Misa, Yagami Light's fiancée and suspected accomplice. They could not read what was written in the text but it was solid enough for Mello to feel comfortable acting upon it.

He decided to take a risk in order to force a public confession from Light. And so, a week prior, he approached the chief of police, Yagami's father, and informed him that he had a lead on the Kira investigation. In exchange for a confession from the criminal, he wanted Uzumaki Naruto and his two associates to receive a complete pardoning. The man had of course been reluctant and threatened to report the matter to his superiors. However, Mello had persuaded him against it by threatening to target his family if he revealed the deal to anyone. He also informed him of the fact that Kira had already deceived higher officials and was a trusted member of law enforcement. Therefore, if word reached him of the new development, a perfect opportunity to convict him would be lost.

The man grudgingly agreed and it was decided that they would be allowed to utilize any means necessary to force a confession.

_['One of those, it's gonna be one of those nights']_

"What's on your mind, buddy?"

Mello looked to the driver before shrugging, "not much."

Matt gave his a friend a skeptical look before nodding and inhaling from his cigarette once more.

_['One of those, it's gonna be one of those nights']_

Naruto leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide. "Is this going to be…dangerous?"

Mello glanced back and Matt merely smirked. The former sighed before shaking his head, "it's nothin' we can't handle."

The boy frowned before leaning back in his seat, though the worry upon his face was still obvious. "We're not going to…," he looked to the gun Mello held. "_Kill _anyone are we?"

Mello raised a brow and considered how ironic it was that a murderer himself was asking such a question. However, if everything went as planned then no one would end up being hurt. Provided that the chief held up his end of the bargain and directed all of the other cops to do the same. The place was sure to be filled with them. Still, he had a hunch that the man had never even shot anyone in his life and so he felt assured in the success of his plan.

"The idea is to make them believe that we will," Mello replied. "And, if it comes to it, we might have to. I doubt that'll happen though."

"Okay…" Naruto replied.

"Just relax, dumbass," Sasuke rolled his eyes then. "It's because of you that we're even in this position. They have a plan that'll potentially keep both of us out of jail, alright? So just shut-up and quit worrying about it."

"I _know_ that teme," the boy replied with a slight pout. "I just…don't want anyone else to have to get killed because of me."

Sasuke's face softened slightly then and he merely stared at his friend a moment before nodding and redirecting his attention to the window. Yokai offered Naruto a small, encouraging smile. "It'll be okay."

The song transitioned to another and Matt flicked the end of his cigarette out the window, embers falling in a disorganized array onto the pavement below. He merely shook his head and then increased his car's acceleration as he neared their destination. It was going to be one hell of a show. Mello glanced to his friend before arriving at the same conclusion and looking to the trigger upon his weapon.

He couldn't exactly make any promises.

…

The organ had just begun from above and the scent of incense was present even so far below the chapel area of the cathedral. A smile formed upon the young acolytes face as he considered how marriages had always been his favorite ceremonies within the church. Two separate people united as one in an ancient ritual of love. He wanted to be able to carry out those ceremonies one day. He had already decided to enroll within the seminary and pursue the priesthood in order to do so. He also thought of obtaining a degree in canon law so as to be a counselor for couples.

However, there would still be many years before he could actually achieve that ultimate goal. Gaara refocused on his current task then and entered the cold interior of the crypt, where the relics of various Saints resided.

As he walked down the narrow lane, he cast his eyes about the area. He had to be certain that there were no lingering parishioners within the area before he locked the gate. Many came throughout the day to pray upon the kneelers lining the walls but they would always close off the section in order to secure the sacred artifacts during the dark hours of the evening.

He reached the final alcove and turned to go before something caught his attention and he furrowed his brows. Stepping toward the enclosed casing of glass, he saw that something had been shoved behind it. Gaara frowned before carefully leaning around the container and very carefully pulling it forward.

How had he not noticed this before?

He immediately stepped back, eyes wide before swiftly turning to inform one of the priests of his discovery. It was…horrifying.

…

The bridesmaids took their places to the right of the altar and, as Misa emerged, one arm linked through that of her father-in-law, she beamed as Light met her gaze. A grin spread across her lips and he merely offered a slight, but proud smirk.

She looked lovely.

When she reached him, he offered his arm as his father released her and they turned in unison to the priest who regarded them both with a kind smile. Light caught sight of his sister from the corner of his eye and saw that she was tearing up as she watched them. She was always so very emotional about these things and he resisted the urge to shake his head.

"We did a good job with her hair," Ino whispered smugly.

However, Hinata instantly lifted a hand to her lips to silence her friend before returning her attention to the couple and smiling warmly.

Matsuda grinned and lifted a hand to Itachi's ear, "Sayu looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

However, his whisper was not as low in volume as Ino's had been and so, as the words reached Light, he was awarded a brief look of condescension from the groom. Itachi merely glanced behind him as he quirked a brow, refraining from commenting on the matter.

Naomi, from her seat in the second row beside Itachi's family, tilted her head as the ceremony commenced. She was…undeniably happy for the young couple and was surprised to find that no ill feelings toward either of them were surfacing. Glancing to L then, she realized how much he had actually been influencing her over the years. He simply stood there, eyes characteristically wide, but with a small smile in place. It was obvious how intensely happy he was feeling for his friend.

And then he met her stare and she felt her own eyes widen the slightest bit. A strange feeling was instilled within her then and it was so sudden that she quickly looked away and refocused on the pair at the center. She blinked before composing herself and casting a small smile in Jasmine's direction as the child placed her small hand over hers.

Itachi looked to his daughter and cast both she and Sakura a wink before tilting his head slightly as he regarded Light. Something had changed within the man during the time he had been working with L. He could not quite describe what sort of change it was, but it was undeniably prominent. He just seemed more...at peace.

Kakashi and Sai each displayed their crinkle-eyed smiles as well as Watari, who had taken a seat beside them with Near. From behind them, Tamaki observed the gathering with a small smile as Sasori even allowed for a smirk.

The introduction was offered by the priest and he then began the mass. It would not be full-length but he would still be offering the consecrated Eucharist to both the bride and groom.

…

Gaara reached the sacristy and approached one of the priests. "Father, I found something in the crypt."

"You look pale," the man replied as he stopped to observe the boy.

"It was a…body."

"A body?"

"Yes, father," he nodded before swallowing. "And…the corpse had been burned. Someone…hid it behind one of the encased relics."

The man's eyes were wide but he swiftly turned, "follow me."

Gaara hastily did as instructed before glancing through the glass doors to his left and observing the wedding that had begun. It seemed the vows would be exchanged soon.

He sincerely hoped his discovery would not interrupt the ceremony.

…

Matt slowly pulled into the lot before changing course and parking behind an office building across the small yard that stood as a separator. He cut the ignition and sighed before looking out the opposite window and shaking his head.

"We'll wait for a bit," Mello stated. "Our team should be here in 'bout ten minutes or so."

They would be joined by five of his most talented mafia members. He had previously assigned the group to aid he and Matt in their current task and had strictly ordered them to resist utilizing any violence.

Matt nodded before pulling out another cigarette as Mello took a bite from his bar of chocolate. Sasuke observed the pair silently before looking to both Naruto and Yokai. This was it. Hopefully, after today, he would be able to see his brother again. He wanted to completely trust in the girl's advice that he would be forgiven for helping his friend escape the law but he just couldn't be entirely certain. He knew that Itachi had to at least be a _little_ disappointed.

Yokai caught the look Sasuke was giving her and shook her head before tightening her hold once more over his hand. She then looked to the front of the car and considered the events that had led them to their current situation. Mello had found them hiding out in a building where he was to conduct a drug trade. Hostility had at first resulted but then, after they had explained their situation, his demeanor had completely reversed and he had even offered them a place to stay.

It was not long until he expressed his desire to help them gain amnesty. He had said that life on the street was hard and that they definitely had a lot of potential beyond the restrictions of their current situation. He admired what they had done for Naruto and said it was more than enough for him to be convinced into doing what he could for them.

She smiled, still very grateful for both he and Matt. The two were gaining absolutely nothing from this venture while also risking _everything._

It had all been very cool of them.

…

They exchanged their rings as L and Sayu handed them over. Light took Misa's hand in his and offered her a small smile as the priest began to announce the final words of the ritual, the words that would officially bind them.

…

The priest hung up the phone and led Gaara through the glass doors of the chapel. They stood near the back as the couple at the altar was pronounced man and wife. The former had notified the local authorities and they had told him to confer with the police chief of homicide, who was currently a member of the wedding party. They would send a forensics team over and they would begin the investigation upon his orders.

And so they waited while their fellow priest concluded the ceremony. The reception would probably be delayed but at least the ceremony would be finalized.

…

"Alright, you guys wait in the car," Mello ordered as he stepped out and slammed the door closed, hiding his gun behind his jacket. "You see any cops pull up, just keep calm and don't say anything to 'em."

Matt winked to the trio before following his partner, falling into step beside him and hiding his own gun. From across the lot, five other men observed them before beginning to move toward the church as well.

"Shit," Yokai whispered as she shook her head.

Sasuke merely watched in silence but hoped that they had made the right decision in trusting the group ahead.

"Teme…" Naruto began uncertainty in his voice. "I don't know about this."

"Too late to back out now, dumbass."

…

The chanting began and the priest stepped back as the altar servers continued to methodically drift the incense around the altar and out towards the assembly.

_['Veni, creator Spiritus  
__mentes tuorum visita,']_

Through the stream of light above, the incense particles mingled and stood suspended within the air.

"You may kiss your bride."

_['imple superna gratia,  
__quae tu creasti pectora.']_

Mello instructed the five men to stand guard at the front door and not allow anyone to enter or exit. He looked to the chapel and nodded to Matt before stepping forward and pulling open the glass doors, which earned them a look from a rather unassuming young acolyte.

_['Qui diceris Paraclitus,  
__altissimi donum Dei,']_

Light lifted a hand to Misa's face and wrapped the other about her waist before slowly leaning forward, eyes closing and mind temporarily unburdened by even a single thought.

_['fons vivus, ignis, caritas  
__et spiritalis unctio.']_

Chief Yagami smiled proudly as he looked to the newest addition of his family and he exchanged a look with his wife before suddenly catching sight of the pair standing in the back of the church, his demeanor growing pale.

_['Tu septiformis munere,  
__digitus paternae dexterae']_

Sayu felt immensely happy for her brother and felt her eyes again water in reaction to the impending kiss. She had always wanted a sister and Misa seemed so incredibly perfect for Light. She hoped that she would be able to find equal happiness with a partner someday.

_['tu rite promissum Patris  
__sermone ditans guttura.']_

L considered everything they had gone through to reach the current event and recalled the night he had witnessed Light's transition from killer into a true seeker of justice. He had only recently discovered that all along, through his years of tracking the man, a friendship had developed. It was…extraordinary.

_['Accende lumen sensibus,  
__infunde amorem cordibus,']_

Light placed a soft kiss upon Misa's lips and he felt her subsequently smile. It had really happened. He had a _wife_. Before her, he had never even considered such a thing.

_['infirma nostri corporis,  
__virtute firmans perpeti.']_

Mello dipped a hand into the holy water font beside the door and signed himself before looking to the tabernacle. He ignored the underlying guilt the sight inflicted before catching sight of L, Watari and Near. _'Well, this kinda sucks.'_

Matt removed his gun, though still held it low enough to conceal from prying eyes before instructing the acolyte to lock the glass doors. Gaara's eyes widened when he felt the gun and he slowly nodded before numbly removing his keys and proceeding as instructed while he received a strange look from the priest beside him.

_['Hostem repellas longius  
__pacemque dones protinus;']_

Light pulled away and returned Misa's smile before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms about his waist. He lifted a hand through her hair and closed his eyes while holding her close. The assembly clapped and, as they did so, Mello stepped forward and began to purposefully stride up the aisle.

_['ductore sic te praevio  
__vitemus omne noxium.']_

Matt followed at a slower pace before leaning against the arm of one of the pews and glancing down at the brunette sitting there. "What's up?"

Tamaki blinked and suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "umm…hi."

Sasori glared, silently daring the man to try anything while Matt only answered with a small smirk.

_['Per te sciamus da Patrem  
__noscamus atque Filium,']_

The bride and groom turned before Light's eyes widened slightly as he saw the individual who was swiftly walking towards him. He tensed, prepared to defend either Misa or himself. However, Mello suddenly stopped and looked to the chief.

_['te utriusque Spiritum  
__credamus omni tempore.']_

"You'll honor our deal, correct? No charges will be held against myself," he tilted his head towards Matt, "or my friend over there?"

Yagami glared, already feeling as if he had made a horrible decision. However, he had even put down his signature in writing. "That is correct."

_['Deo Patri sit gloria,  
__et Filio qui a mortuis']_

Itachi instantly perceived that something was wrong and he cast a worried glance in the direction of his daughter and noticed that Sakura was holding her closer. Who were these two and why were they here? Furthermore…what sort of deal had the chief made?

Ino, Hinata and Sayu looked on in confusion as they huddled together, eyes wide and concerned. What was happening?

L narrowed his eyes slightly before stepping forward, "Mello…what are you doing?"

Light looked to L with a raised brow, "you know him?"

"I do," he nodded. "We attended Watari's orphanage together."

Mello ignored him however and continued up the steps, eyes set on the couple before him.

Watari, from his seat beside Near, observed one of the boys whom he still regarded as a son before also looking to Matt. They had disappeared for several years. What was the meaning of their sudden return?

Near, who fully understood what was happening, suddenly smiled and twisted one curl through his finger as his eyes moved from Kira to the _sibling_ he looked up to the most. "Mello!" he whispered beneath his breath.

"Father," Gaara whispered as he looked to the priest beside him, "what should we do?"

The man simply shook his head as he looked on silently.

"There's still the matter of…"

"Yes," he nodded. "I know."

_['Surrexit, ac Paraclito']_

Mello deliberated only a second longer before swiftly moving to stand behind Misa as he simultaneously revealed his gun and aimed it at her head, his other hand grabbing her arm.

Light stepped forward and Itachi tensed as he realized that it was likely no one had thought to bring their weapons along to the wedding ceremony.

['_in saec-']_

The chanter instantly stopped from his place above the chapel and, when Matt signaled with his own gun that he step down, he obediently complied.

"No one move!" Mello shouted, eyes narrowed and intent evident. "One threatening motion from any of you and a bullet goes through her skull."

Misa's eyes began to tear up as she looked helplessly to Light, whose eyes were focused and glaring upon the man behind her.

"Mello," L began, "don- "

"Shut-up," Mello replied, looking to him. "I don't wanna hear it."

Hinata's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply as Ino let out a soft scream, hands lifting to cover her mouth in shock. Sayu completely stiffened and swallowed as she observed the scene, having never been involved in such a situation before. How was a person supposed to handle this? Who were these people?

Then Mello's eyes suddenly slid behind him as Matsuda rapidly moved to stand in front of the bridesmaids, gun aimed at the back of his neck.

Light tensed, unsure of how Mello would react. He looked to Misa and then Matsuda, cursing the man for being so foolish. Itachi merely furrowed his brows as he wondered why a stage manager would be carrying a weapon.

"Young man," Matsuda began, "I suggest you drop that. I'm a crack shot."

Mello glared and tightened his hold over the trigger aimed to kill the bride. "She'll die."

"I'm pretty fast."

Matt then directed his own gun towards the manager, his expression calm. When Matsuda looked to him, he merely shrugged. However, he did not relent and he subconsciously held out a protective hand in front of Sayu.

"Interesting," Matt remarked, not missing the motion before aiming at the girl. "Perhaps this'll be more effective then."

Sayu began to tremble and she looked to Matsuda. What was he _doing? _

"Matsuda!" The chief spoke up then, expression grave. "Put that gun down _now_!"

The manager paled before nodding and allowing his weapon to fall to the floor, where Mello proceeded to kick it off the steps. Matt however, kept his aimed on the girl as he analyzed the expression on the chief's face. "I think I'll keep this here for now."

The chief looked helplessly to his daughter before glaring as he returned his focus to Mello. "What is the meaning of this? Is this your idea of forcing a confession from _Kira?_"

L's eyes grew even wider and Light paled slightly. Itachi tilted his head as he considered what he was seeing. The deal they had made must have been concerning the serial killer whom had been at large for the past few years.

…

Naruto glanced swiftly to both Sasuke and Yokai and he saw that they were momentarily distracted before pulling open the handle of the car and running towards the church before they could stop him.

"That dumbass," Sasuke stated beneath his breath before pulling his door open as well and yelling after him.

Yokai stepped out beside him. "What's he doing?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, brows furrowed before sighing. "Come on."

Yokai nodded before they both began to chase after him.

…

Mello looked to Light, meeting his stare and almost smirking in reaction to his subtle change in demeanor. He then tightened his hold on Misa's arm, "Yagami Light, I want you to confess to being Kira in front of your father and this entire assembly. If you refuse, your bride dies."

"And your sister," Matt added, accurately making the connection between the girl his gun was aimed for and both Light and the chief.

Mello cast his partner a brief glance before subtly nodding and returning his attention to the killer before him. "I'll count to ten and then I'll shoot your wife. I'll count to ten again and my friend'll shoot your sister."

"What's the meaning of this?!" the chief demanded, confusion evident upon his face. "Are you implying that my son is a murderer?"

"I'm doin' a bit more than implying," Mello replied.

'_What do I do?' _Light thought as he forced himself to maintain composure. He could not discern whether or not the two were merely all talk or if they would actually follow through with their threats. _'Is there a way out of this situation?'_

…

"What's all that?" Yokai asked as she saw several different law enforcement vehicles turn into the lot of the church.

"Not sure," Sasuke replied, concern crossing his features. Had someone called for help?

Naruto reached the front doors and pulled them open. However, as soon as he had done so, he was met with an automated rifle. The man wielding it recognized him then before ushering him through and then seeing the same procession of vehicles.

"What the hell is all this?"

Sasuke and Yokai reached the steps and entered before also turning to see that several uniformed people were beginning to step out.

Naruto tried the glass doors but found that they were locked before swiftly turning his head and seeing a staircase. He started towards them, shrugging off Sasuke's hand and panting heavily as he hoped they would lead him to where he needed to go.

He reached the top and saw that it was a loft designated for the choir. It over looked the church and provided him with a clear a view of what was taking place below. Sasuke reached him then before grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face him.

"What are you doing?"

Yokai came to a stop behind them and frowned when she saw the resolution on Naruto's face.

The blonde's eyes lowered and he shook his head. ""Even though I...wasn't thinking clearly at the time, I still did something wrong. I still killed someone."

"Naruto, you can't just turn yourself in like that after we've gone through all this trouble to try and help you."

"You never asked me what I wanted to do though, Teme."

"You could've said something at any time."

"And besides," Yokai added. "You'll receive a worse punishment than you deserve."

"I don't care," Naruto responded, looking to them both. "This is the right thing to do, dattebayo."

…

"One."

L looked upon the scene and felt slightly at a loss. There was not a doubt in his mind that, if provoked and determined enough to prove his point, Mello would undoubtedly utilize any means necessary to achieve his goal. The question was…what were they gaining from this deal?

"Two."

Itachi began to search his mind for a possible way out of their current situation. However, overriding those thoughts even were the questions that had been prompted in regard to the accusation against his colleague. Were they…right about him?

"Three."

Sayu continued to see the gun aimed towards her within her peripheral and felt her eyes tear up again in reaction to the warning. Was she…going to die? She looked to her brother and furrowed her brows. Why would they think he was Kira?

"Four."

"What makes you think that I'm the killer?" Light asked calmly. "What proof do you have?"

Mello merely raised a brow. "Five."

"I might lie to save my family," he continued. "But I'll recant as soon as I'm taken into custody." _'They wouldn't need to force a confession from me if they had enough evidence to convict me,' _Light noted.

"Six."

'_However, they would all be forced to investigate me further even if I do recant and there is a risk that, once their sights are set on me, I'll be convicted anyway.'_

"Seven."

Light looked to Misa, stared into her eyes and then glanced to Sayu, seeing the same fear upon her face. He…_couldn't _let them die.

"Eight."

Naomi watched with parted lips as she wondered what choice Light would make. However, if he confessed and was found guilty….L could be at risk as well. He could hardly refuse though, as innocent lives were on the line.

"Nine."

L began to feel a helplessness settle over him that he had never before been familiar. Where there was no reasoning behind the situation…how was he supposed to counter it?

"Ten."

Light inhaled deeply, "I-"

"Stop!"

Mello looked above, to the loft, where he caught sight of Naruto. He narrowed his eyes _'what's that idiot doing?'_

L lifted a finger to his mouth and instantly analyzed the new situation. _'So, this is what they're gaining. They want to exchange Kira for the Uzumaki boy.'_

Itachi's eyes instantly went from Naruto to the boy standing behind him. _'Sasuke.'_

Hinata felt herself grow pale at the sight of the person she had loved and had suffered the loss of her cousin to. Ino reached a hand around her shoulder to provide a small amount of comfort.

'_He's…the one who escaped me.' _Light acknowledged. _'Were these two harboring him all this time?'_

All eyes turned and beheld the group above, different reactions crossing each of their faces. Naruto himself cast his eyes across the assembly below and, upon seeing Hinata, he felt all of his pent up guilt surface and remind him of what he had done to her.

Sasuke's gaze met that of his brother's and he saw only an overwhelming relief and prominent happiness within them. Why had he thought Itachi might be disappointed? He never was.

Yokai noticed Sasuke's tense posture relax slightly and she smiled to herself before looking to Naruto. Why had he not said something before they left? What were Mello and Matt supposed to do now? Also, if Light really were Kira, Naruto could have just placed in jeopardy the lives of any future kills he might carry out. Did his own remorse mean more than that?

The chief looked between Mello and Light and wondered how the former would proceed. His end of the bargain had just turned himself in. Besides…he was quite certain that he was wrongly accusing Light of being Kira. There was simply no way his son could be such a person. He _knew h_im.

Mello looked to Light and his eyes narrowed further before he set his eyes on Matt, who merely shrugged in response. They had lost their incentive. Why had Naruto suddenly decided to turn himself in? And what about Yokai and Sasuke? It was possible that they would both end up being convicted as well. He noticed one of his mafia members enter the loft above then, expression anxious.

"Boss!" he yelled. "There's a unit outside!"

"Shit," Mello whispered before looking to the chief. "Did you call for backup?"

"No," he replied, eyes wide.

"Should we fall back?!" the man shouted.

Mello held his gun tighter, gritting his teeth a moment, before lowering it and pushing Misa forward towards her husband. "Who called this in?!" he had to wonder if it was even possible for the unit to arrive so hastily though.

Matt followed suit and withdrew his own weapon before holding it casually at his side and leaning against the pew once more with a sigh. It seemed matters had suddenly become a lot more complicated. However, at least the chief could not charge them with anything.

Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion, certain that his arrest would have been immediately carried out. However, everyone just seemed anxious for some reason. Sasuke then stepped forward and nudged him on the shoulder before he motioned to the stairs.

Gaara, after receiving an affirmative nod from his superior, then slowly made his up the aisle and toward the gathering at the altar. "I called them."

Mello looked to acolyte with a raised brow, "when?"

However Gaara then averted his eyes to the chief. "There's a body hidden below in the crypt. I informed the authorities before the arrival of these two. Their presence is entirely unrelated."

"A body?!" the man asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he nodded. "Burned and probably several days old."

'_Damn,' _Mello thought to himself as he considered the irony. It offered him a faint feeling of relief though that they had not arrived at his or Matt's expense. It might have been difficult to avoid a confrontation or an arrest in that situation as the chief's authority might have been surpassed.

Light held Misa close and looked to his sister, who still appeared stunned, before returning his attention to Mello. Where did he even get the idea that he was Kira? Furthermore, as he lowered his eyes, he considered that the boy he had almost killed had been the one responsible for sparing him from a confession.

L approached Mello and, as the boy looked to him, he tilted his head. "Welcome back."

Mello however, merely glared. "I'm not here to stay."

"I see." The detective then turned to Gaara. "Will you show me the body?"

Itachi, after seeing that Sasuke had ventured down from the loft, descended the staircase and approached his family before placing a small kiss each upon his wife and daughter's foreheads. He then turned and asked the acolyte to unlock the glass doors.

Mello looked above and directed his subordinate to fall back and leave through the back exit. "Me and Matt will catch up later." He pocketed his gun and his friend did the same before he looked to the chief. "Not a word of this to anyone, you understand?"

The man glared before nodding. "I understand." He then turned and was followed by L and Itachi as Gaara unlocked the doors. When they entered the foyer, they saw the trio waiting for them beside the stairs. Naruto approached with his head lowered as the private detective observed him closely.

"You came clean."

The boy nodded.

L then sighed, "I will do what I can to lessen your sentence."

"…really?"

"Yes." He then also looked to the two accompanying him, "I will possibly be able to convince the authorities to drop your charges completely."

Itachi smiled at L before looking to his brother, who was averting his eyes with a sullen expression. He withheld a sigh before stepping forward and tapping him on the forehead. "Good to have you back, little brother."

Sasuke lifted his gaze and was silent before slowly nodding, "It's good to see you too, Nii-san."

The chief then spoke up, "we'll handle the situation with you three as soon as we've taken care of the matter below. Will you come quietly with us after it's over?"

"Yes," Naruto replied as Sasuke and Yokai both simply nodded.

The team from outside then entered the church and met with the chief before beginning to gather their gear and prepare the crime scene.

As they all turned to follow Gaara into the crypt, L approached the chief. "Mr. Yagami," he began. "As to the matter of your son, I can explain. He is not Kira. I have already convicted a man as being so."

"I know," he nodded. "I just don't know why those people would accuse him of such a thing."

"I will look into it for you."

"I would appreciate that."

L was relieved for the distraction of an outside case, as it was something both familiar and entirely within his area of expertise. The situation with Mello had left him feeling immobile and useless, a state he had not been at all content with. He was momentarily alarmed that they had left both Mello and Matt within the church unattended before recalling that Light, Matsuda, Naomi and Watari were still there. It would be enough. Besides, the unit that had been called would keep them in line as well. The question was…would they continue in their endeavor to convict Kira later on? Or, had Uzumaki been their only motive in doing so?

…

The priest, who had been dutifully standing at the altar through the entire ordeal, bowed his head before turning and walking away through the side door, a little shaken but otherwise stable. Mello turned his head and watched him go before lowering his eyes and wondering how the hell he should proceed. He and Matt would probably have to remain within the church until the crime scene was concluded. The authorities were already beginning to tape off the area. He sighed before finally descending the steps and stopping beside Matt.

"It's been some day huh, buddy?"

Mello nodded before looking to Light. It'd be difficult now to force a confession from him as he would not be letting his guard down a second time. Furthermore…he no longer had a reason to make him do so. The entire show was a waste of everyone's time and had unnecessarily affected several people. He didn't personally give a damn about convicting Kira, he had simply wanted to help the trio out as he had admired what they had done. Why had that boy not said something sooner? He had seemed hesitant in the car, but Mello had just attributed that to nerves. He had no idea, after Naruto had remained hidden for almost a year, that he would just suddenly turn himself in like that.

Sayu slowly eased herself down onto the steps of the altar, her legs shaky and her heart still pounding. That had been…the most frightening experience of her life. Would they have really shot her? Would Misa have gotten shot too? Her red dress trailed down the ivory marble and she thought of all the blood that might have resulted. It would have been so much worse to actually _see_ it.

Matsuda lowered himself beside her and picked up his gun before concealing it within his jacket. He looked to her, brows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright, Sayu-chan?"

She numbly nodded, eyes unseeing as she continued to focus on the artificial splay of crimson.

'_Yep, unnecessary,' _Mello thought to himself as he absently observed the girl's state. He then looked away before sighing. _'But whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway.'_

Naomi looked to the bride and groom and saw that Light's attention was directed towards the foyer, his obvious desire to be a part of the crime scene evident, though she also recognized how torn he was. Misa was in quite a hysterical state. She hesitated only briefly before rising and approaching the pair.

"I'll look after her," she stated gently as she placed a hand delicately upon his shoulder. "You go on ahead with L and the others."

Light looked up to the woman whom had once actively sought to bring him to justice in order to avenge the man whose life he had taken. There was nothing in her eyes but a genuine desire to be helpful. She owed him absolutely nothing. He nodded slowly before stepping away and allowing her to wrap an arm around Misa.

"Thank you," he stated only before smiling slightly. "You know, L's right about you."

"What'd you mean?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You _are_ a kind person."

Her mouth parted before she returned his smile and merely nodded. He turned then and strode from the church, casting a brief warning glance to both Mello and Matt before entering the foyer and making his way down the staircase.

…

The scene was inspected and photographed before the body was carefully removed from behind the glass case. L peered closer and tilted his head as he circled the charred remains. Dental records would undoubtedly show who the individual was but from an initial analysis he surmised that the victim was and adult female.

Chief Yagami announced that he would phone into the station and instruct them to begin looking through the missing persons report. Itachi observed the body silently before stating that an approximate date of death was roughly a week prior.

Naruto looked away, unable to stand the sight of the victim, while Sasuke merely looked on with a neutral expression. He had to be able to handle crime scenes like this as he still intended to pursue a career in criminal psychology, provided Naruto hadn't screwed up that ambition by turning himself in. Still, he had made a choice to protect his friend at the risk of foregoing his career and so he could hardly place all the blame on the boy. Yokai regarded the proceedings in slight fascination. The events of the Jaded Blue had been the closest she had previously come to witnessing an investigation.

Light joined the group and he received a small nod from his father and a slight smile from L. After he was filled in on the observations already gathered, he looked down to the body and went through his typical catalogue of observations before his eyes suddenly widened as he looked to the victims wrist, where a bracelet still hung.

'_This is…'_

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" L asked, observing the sudden expression on his face.

He could not believe what he was seeing. "I…know who this is."

…

Matt sighed before lowering himself into the pew and pulling out his game console, the faint music filling the otherwise bleak atmosphere as he absorbed himself within the programmed world. It was more interesting at the moment than waiting around idly for the crime scene to be concluded. He blew at his bangs and ignored the stare he knew his friend was giving him.

Mello rolled his eyes as he looked to Matt before averting his attention to the altar and feeling somewhat guilty again for holding the scene within the church. At the time, he had been somewhat exhilarated but now that he was left alone to his thoughts, he felt all of the excitement diminish. Would he have really shot the bride? He could hardly say. However, he was relieved that it hadn't come to that. The situation could have been far worse.

"You alright, Misa?" Ino asked as she stepped forward.

"Where's Light?" The woman asked only.

"He'll be back soon," Naomi assured her.

She seemed to pout a moment before shaking her head. Her mascara was smeared and had run down her face.

"You're a mess," Ino stated then.

Hinata merely stood beside where Sayu and Matsuda were sitting, her eyes downcast. It had been awhile since she last saw Naruto and, now that he had returned, her mind was revisiting the night Neji had been killed. She remembered seeing him standing there, looking to her with concern as they sang their duet, his eyes calm yet protective. They had made her feel secure. She then recalled how they had looked when all the life had been taken from them. They were dull and absent; a dark void of nothingness that had somewhat frightened her. Her heart had healed a great deal since then but she wondered how she would react if she were face to face with Naruto again. Would she…be able to forgive him?

Mello's eyes lifted and he caught sight of the woman who appeared to be in a deeply contemplative state. She was undoubtedly the one Naruto had spoken of; the one whom he had wronged. She really was unique and also one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Upon seeing her for himself, he began to understand why the boy had turned himself in. He had really hurt her and she had not deserved it.

"Mello," Someone whispered from behind him. Recognizing the voice, the addressee ignored it. However, it persisted. "Mihael!"

He turned swiftly and looked to Near with a glare. "Don't call me that."

Watari merely observed the pair with a smile but said nothing.

"You have to catch Kira."

"Don't need to anymore," he shrugged.

Near's eyes widened, "but he's a murderer and needs to be punished."

"I don't give a shit about that. That's not why I did this."

"You have to get him before L. _We_ have to as his successors."

"I don't wanna work with you," Mello shook his head. "It's pretty gay that I even had to in the first place."

"But, Mello, you can't just give up like that. We had a deal. I gave you information."

Mello only looked away and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Don't ignore me."

He remained silent and tried his best to shut out the sound of the boy's voice.

Watari placed a hand on Near's shoulder. "Leave him alone for now."

Mello smiled. Watari could always be counted upon to restrain the otherwise relentless behavior of Nate River.

…

"You do?" L asked.

Light nodded, "Her name's Takada Kiyomi, a college girlfriend of mine. I recently ran into her again and invited her out for coffee." He lowered his eyes, "that was only a few weeks ago."

"I see," L replied before sighing. It seemed the case was not entirely unrelated to their current situation as there was a connection between his friend and the victim.

Gaara stepped forward then, eyes wide. "This is…Takada?"

"You know her as well?" The investigator turned to him.

"Yes," he nodded. "She came here all the time. At least three times a week to pray in front of the shrine of her patron Saint."

"When did she come here last? Do you remember?"

The man's eyes lowered. "Well, to be honest, I had given her a key to this crypt so that she could come before her working hours. It was usually before 5:00 in the morning, when her shift started. I had known her awhile and she was a regular parishioner so I figured it would be alright. I would see her every now and then but she typically came before my arrival." He looked imploringly to the detective, "please don't notify either of the priests here. I might get my privileges taken away."

"I won't if there isn't a need," L replied only before turning back to the victim. "It's possible that someone followed her down here then and did this while no one else was around."

"There's always someone in the church though."

"A member of the church?"

"Well…no, usually those attending adoration if it's in the middle of the night."

L nodded, "do you have a record of those attendees?"

"I do."

"Please bring it to me."

Gaara nodded before hastily turning and leaving the room.

Light simply stared down at the remains of the woman who had always seemed so lively. Seeing her this way was…unsettling.

"The floor is marble," Itachi observed, "and would've been easy to clean following the burning of the victim. How she was lodged back behind the casing though implies that someone would have had to wait until the flames had died down before lifting the body and hiding it back there."

"Someone…simply watched her burn to death," L stated, feeling a little horrified at the prospect. "This must've been either the work of a sadist or…the matter was personal." He looked to Light. "Did she have any enemies that you know of?"

The man shrugged, "I can't say. I only recently met up with her again. It had been years since I last saw her."

L merely nodded.

The chief then received a call after sending Takada's name to the station. After a moment, he hung up and looked to Itachi. "It's been confirmed that a missing persons report was sent out for this woman. However, there was something she had phoned in seven nights ago about a threatening text she received from an untraceable source."

"What did the text say?" L asked.

His expression was grave, "it said: _'stay away from him.'_"

Light looked to him and furrowed his brows as he wondered whether or not it had pertained to him.

"Were you planning to meet with her again?" Itachi asked his colleague.

"Last Thursday she said she wanted to discuss something with me," he replied with a nod. "I told her we could meet up at the same place."

"When?"

"Saturday afternoon. However, I never heard back from her and so I simply disregarded it."

"Which makes it probable that this happened sometime this past weekend," L replied with a nod. "Possibly on Friday."

When Gaara returned with the book, he handed it over for L to inspect.

"Did Takada usually drive here?" Itachi asked him, considering that her car was possibly still parked in the lot.

"No," he shook his head. "She only lived a block away and so she always walked."

"Light-kun…" L stated then, voice disturbingly low. He lifted his widened eyes to his friend, "you need to look at this."

Light fought to maintain composure as he stepped over and glanced to the book, looking to the designated date and at the slot for 3:00-4:00 early Friday morning. The initials written beside the time caused his face to pale and his mind to enter a state of slight disbelief.

…

Ino sighed and patted Misa on the shoulder before frowning when she saw the make-up that had smeared onto her hand. "The foundation's coming off. You can see that ugly bruise again."

Naomi's brows creased as she observed it. It definitely wasn't a bruise. It looked more like…a burn. Rather severe too though it looked like she had been taking care of it. It wasn't caused by a hair straightener or anything like that as it looked more direct. She wondered if it was caused by a lighter, though the shape of it look as if something solid had actually come into contact with her skin.

"How'd this happen?"

Misa shook her head, "I don't remember."

"She said she probably just hit something," Ino shrugged.

Naomi said nothing, only continued to gaze down at the mark. Why would she lie about something like that? It simply wasn't plausible that she couldn't remember.

…

"What does it say?" Itachi asked, observing Light's face.

"Rather than a signature it simply reads…_A.M_." L replied.

"_A.M_.?" Chief Yagami asked, somewhat confused."

"Based on the handwriting," the detective explained delicately. "It highly implies that the culprit may have been…Amane Misa."

'_Foolish girl,' _Light thought to himself. _'Did she really think that her initials are enough to conceal her identity or that the body would remain hidden down here? Why would she even do this?'_

"Even so," L looked to his friend. "This isn't much to go on. We'll have the body analyzed first and the handwriting as well."

Light stiffly nodded and, though he was hopeful, he could not deny the fact that Misa was entirely capable of carrying this out. He had informed her of Takada and she had complained about him meeting up with her. She was territorial, prone to jealousy and spiteful as well as entirely heartless when it came to her regard to anyone besides himself. _'Furthermore…Misa never goes to adoration. She had no other reason to be here.'_

"Light-kun and I will question her," L stated. "Uchiha-san and Yagami-san will remain here."

Itachi nodded as well as the chief, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

As Light and L turned to the leave the area, the former frowned as he considered the irony. He had been pardoned as Kira but it seemed his crimes would not go entirely unpunished. He looked to the Uzumaki boy then and considered that Misa's possible disposition had been similar, if not worse, than his. Also, the case at the carnival and the woman he had ordered to be killed, continued to haunt him. That man had needlessly lost the woman he loved and now it was possible that he was going to lose Misa. He had also killed Naomi's fiancée and despite her having forgiven him, he had stolen that portion of her life.

Fate was cruel.

Sasuke looked to his brother and then down at the body. Wasn't Amane Misa the bride Mello had planned to take hostage? If so, it was almost surreal that she was a suspect in this seemingly unrelated murder.

…

"This is your fault," Matsuda looked to Mello then as he rose from his place beside a still dazed Sayu. "I won't forgive you two for threatening to shoot her."

Mello merely raised a brow. "We wouldn't of even bothered if you hadn't aimed your gun at me in the first place and gave away how you felt 'bout that girl. You should've just kept calm like I told you to."

"You can't blame this on me. _You _started this. You threatened to shoot Light-kun's wife."

'_Who is this guy?' _Mello shook his head, "Who the hell are you anyway? This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I'm a family friend."

'_She's not even his girlfriend then, eh?' _"Aight," he shrugged. "Whatever. Complain all you want but it's not gonna change anything."

"You're very rude."

"I'm done talkin' to you."

L and Light entered the chapel then, eyes both set on the woman Naomi was still comforting. When the latter saw the two of them she rose and approached, concern within her eyes.

"There's something on Misa's shoulder you might want to look at."

Light looked to his wife before striding over, restrained frustration upon his demeanor. He lifted her to her feet before looking to her shoulder and seeing the mark Naomi had told him of. He sighed and closed his eyes. L peered around his shoulder and saw as well. "It's definitely a burn and based on the rate of healing it could quite possibly correlate to the date written in the book."

"Misa," Light looked to her, voice low. "How did you get that mark?"

"You too, Light?!" She exclaimed before frowning. "Everyone keeps asking about that. Why does it matter?"

"Answer me."

She pouted, "I…was cooking and some hot water splashed onto me."

"It is more severe than that," L contradicted.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me," Light continued, gaze narrowing. "Tell me the truth."

Mello looked to the small group around the bride and tilted his head as he observed them. They looked to be interrogating her. Did it have something to do with the crime scene? _'That's kinda strange.'_

"I…can't," she lowered her eyes.

"Misa, you need to tell me," Light pressed.

Naomi exchanged a glance with L and suddenly began to comprehend what was happening. _'The burn victim…'_

"I'll tell you," she replied in defeat before looking to L and Naomi before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Alone."

Light looked back and received a nod from both before they turned to walk away, instructing those surrounding to do the same.

"Alright," he lowered his arms and crossed them.

Misa smirked then, her eyes appearing both dangerous and disturbingly excited. "I know you told me to stop killing people, Light, but when you told me about Takada…I just _had_ to do it."

"You…burned her?" He asked, eyes widening slightly. She _had _done it. He then glared, anger presenting itself. "Why would you do that?"

"Because," her eyes lowered and she pouted. "I knew she was trying to steal you away from me. I couldn't let her live after saying that."

"Misa," he lifted a hand to his forehead. "You're…in a lot of trouble now. Don't you understand?" his hand lowered. "They're going to arrest you for this."

"What?" She grabbed onto his shirt. "But…you're not going to tell them are you?"

"They already know, Misa."

"How?!" She asked.

"You wrote down your initials and you have that burn on your shoulder."

"That doesn't prove anything."

" It will," He replied. "And it's at least enough for them to take you into custody."

"But…"

"Tell me everything that happened," he replied sternly.

"…alright, Light." She replied. "After you went to get coffee with her at _our_ shop, I kept an eye on her. I saw that she went to the church every Friday at about 3 in the morning. I looked at your phone after she called you last Thursday and then sent her a text from the computer. I hid where it was sent from though. There's no way it could be traced back to me. I signed up for adoration so that I would be here when she came." She smiled to herself then, eyes filled with the same excitement. "I waited and she came only ten minutes after I got here. I followed her down to the crypt and saw her kneeling in front of a shrine. She turned when I approached and I questioned her about you. She smirked and said that she was a more fitting partner for you. I dumped the oil I brought all over the front of her pretty dress and she jumped back in surprise asking me what I was going do to her. She was so afraid.

I grabbed the candle at her shrine and threw it on her. The flames were instant. The bitch tried to grab me and one of her fingers slid across my shoulder as she fell. It hurt and it made me mad but it didn't even matter." Misa then laughed airily. "She was screaming the entire time and I watched as her gorgeous face was burned away with all of her hair and expensive clothes. Her perfect skin melted and her suffocating perfume disappeared. I laughed and when she finally died I put out the flames with some water I found by the door. I moved her body behind the shrine so that no one would find her for awhile and it wasn't that hard because she wasn't very heavy." She stepped forward, "you're proud of me, aren't you, Light? I wore gloves and everything so that my prints wouldn't get anywhere and I burned the clothes I was wearing because she got them all black. I _had_ to put my initials down in the book so that no one else would be here."

"Misa…" he looked to her sadly. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?!" she exclaimed. "She deserved it."

"No, she didn't." He shook his head. "Why would you ever feel threatened by anyone? You're the one I want."

"It wasn't that," she replied. "I just didn't like that she was saying those things to me."

"Damn it," Light replied then, lowering his eyes as he considered that there was absolutely nothing he could do for her. She would be taken and the simple life he had envisioned for them both would be unattainable. Everything would change.

He glanced to L and nodded before the investigator turned to inform the authorities in the foyer. Naomi looked away and towards the altar, where the couple had previously stood so happily. It was a sad turn of events and she couldn't help but pity Light for his impending loss.

Sayu finally lifted her eyes from the steps and looked to her brother and Misa. She furrowed his brows and wondered what was happening. She had been primarily incoherent for awhile and felt hopeful that the wedding would perhaps proceed before she looked to her right and saw that the two gunmen were still standing there. What were they doing? Why'd they stay? She didn't really understand why they had even decided to allow her and Misa to go.

Mello frowned as he tried to piece together what was happening. L had returned with two officers before they approached the bride, whose expression had become instantly alarmed as she clung to her husband. They were arresting her. Had she burned the victim in the crypt? As she was led away, her eyes did not waver from the man she presumably loved and she desperately shouted after him. His head was lowered in defeat and his hands were clenched as L stepped forward to place a hand on his shoulder. Mello realized then that his '_brother'_ would not have simply overlooked Kira's crimes in order to maintain a friendship. Light must have compensated for his crimes in some way. The killings had ceased after the events of the carnival and he wondered if the man had repented. It was the only thing that made sense.

In other words, there was no point in trying to convict him. L knew what he was doing. He sighed and then again looked to the bride, her white dress a crude contradiction to what she had done. He didn't know the details but he could at least surmise that she had committed a grave act. Burning someone alive? That was some hardcore shit. Her eyes were surrounded and smeared with a black; a much more appropriate color. Her previous status as an untainted bride was now shaded black by her sins. Her soul was in a mortal state, like his.

"Where are they taking Misa?" Sayu asked the man beside her.

Matsuda, who was looking sympathetically to Light, shook his head. "I'm not certain but it seems that she might have burned that person in the crypt. It's all very tragic. Poor Misa Misa."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Misa…killed someone?"

"Yes." He sadly shook his head again. "Just like Naruto-kun did. I don't understand it at all."

Her face grew pale and she felt her brows furrow. That…wasn't possible was it? She looked to Light and saw that he was conversing quietly with L and Naomi. _'Onii-chan…what are you going to do?'_

"L…" Light began, eyes still lowered. "What did you tell my father about…Mello's accusations?"

"I told him that I had already captured Kira and that they were mistaken in claiming that you were the culprit. I didn't feel that he was ready to know about you."

Light nodded slowly.

L paused before he looked to his friend in understanding. "I'll do what I can for Amane-san. Considering that she is probably clinically…insane, her charges will not be as severe. She may have to remain in an asylum for a little while though."

Looking to him, Light offered a small smile. "Thank you."

"You are welcome and…I'm sorry that his happened."

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

"All the same…I am."

"Yeah," Light replied softly. "I know."

Naomi withdrew her gaze from the pair and lowered it to her dress. She recalled without humor that L had stated black was a bad luck color to wear to a wedding and she considered that he might have been right. He was…_always_ right.

…

The outside unit finished their inspection of the body and removed it from the crypt before the crime scene was concluded and those within the chapel were permitted to leave. Darkness had completely overtaken the evening and an eerie sliver of moon hung in the sky behind the thin, skeletal outline of the trees.

Watari left with Near and Tamaki, Sasori and Kakashi did the same while Sai opted to stay awhile longer with Ino, who was standing with Hinata as they awaited Naruto's reappearance. Light had decided to simply sit in one of the pews as he gazed absently at the altar, L and Naomi choosing to stay beside him. Upon seeing the chief, Matsuda excused himself from beside Sayu before approaching the man and asking what had happened, as he was the only one who might tell him.

Sakura rose with Jasmine, who had fallen asleep within her arms and ventured down the aisle and into the foyer, where Itachi greeted her with a small hug. She then looked to her brother-in-law with her chin tilted upward.

"I see you're back, Sasuke-kun."

"Hello, Sakura," he greeted simply.

"And you, frenemy," she looked to Yokai. "I knew you left with him."

Yokai smirked, "yep."

Sasuke then smiled down at the sleeping form of his niece as Itachi relieved her from Sakura and wrapped his own arms around her small form.

"She's gotten bigger."

"Aa," Itachi replied with a soft chuckle. "She's growing up really fast."

"I know that must be hard for you," Sasuke smirked as he considered how difficult it had always been for his older brother to witness such a thing.

Itachi merely nodded before tilting his head. "It's sort of wonderful to watch though."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "Seems like it."

Naruto merely sat a few feet away as the small group conversed, his expression grim. He would be going to jail for awhile and he would have to own up to what he did. However, he did not regret giving up the opportunity to escape from it. At least Sasuke and Yokai wouldn't be punished along with him. They hadn't really done anything wrong. He then rose and looked to the chapel as he realized that he still had something to do.

…

Sayu stood and inhaled deeply before walking over to her brother and giving him a hug, which he returned tightly.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she replied as she pulled away with a small nod. "I'm just," she pointed to the doors. "Gonna get some fresh air."

He nodded, "We'll leave soon, okay? Father's probably going to be awhile and so I'll take you home."

She smiled before slowly making her way down the aisle and outside, where she removed her heels and allowed the cool pavement to soothe her feet. She still couldn't believe that Misa had killed someone. How could she do that to Light? He had been so happy. It broke her hear to see him without her. It wasn't fair to him at all. The shock of that had been more severe than when her own life had been threatened. Had it all really happened in one day?

…

Hinata looked up as Naruto approached and inhaled deeply. Her heart rate increased slightly and she noticed that Ino had stepped aside in order to allow the two of them their space.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto greeted sullenly before lifting his eyes to hers.

"Hi, Naruto," she replied in a delicate voice, still unsure how she should react to him.

He paused for several moments before an immense remorse crossed his features. "I just wanted to say that…I'm really sorry for what I did. I-" his voice broke and he clenched his fists, unable to continue.

Hinata observed him silently before offering a small smile. "Thank you for the apology. I…forgive you."

His eyes widened, "really?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding and finally feeling a great weight lift itself from her heart.

A returning smile crossed his face then as his eyes began to tear up. He was the only person she had ever known who could be both happy and sad at the same exact time; sobbing and laughing; crying and smiling.

A subtle ache filled her then as she realized how much she had missed him. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms about his neck and closed her eyes before lifting her lips to his ear. "I still love you, you know."

He held her close and nodded, "me too."

She then pulled back and kissed his cheek, "goodbye, Naruto."

"Bye, Hinata," he replied with a faint blush.

Mello glanced to the pair and almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. What sort of woman would forgive the man who had shot a member of her family? None of the ones he had previously known would've done such a thing. She was incredible. Why had Naruto given up on trying to win her back? Someone like that was worth holding onto forever.

"You about ready to go, buddy?" Matt asked as he stood and pocketed his device.

"Yeah, you can go on out to the car if you want. I'm just gonna say goodbye to Naruto and the other two first."

"Alright, sounds good," he responded before saluting Naruto when he turned and venturing out to the foyer where he also waved to both Sasuke and Yokai.

Mello smirked as he considered how easily Matt was able to forego most connections he formed. It was a great deal harder for him to do the same. He pushed away from the pew before approaching the pair at the altar. He offered Hinata a small smile.

"Sorry 'bout all this today. It's great to finally meet you though," he tilted his head toward Naruto. "He talked about you all the time."

She blushed, "Oh, he did?"

"Yeah," he nodded before looking to the blonde and patting him on the shoulder. "You sure about this? I could still try to get you out of it."

"I'm sure," Naruto replied, determined.

"A'ight, man," he lifted a hand to shake the boy's. "I'll see you around then."

"Sounds good."

Mello then turned and walked down the aisle, casting both L and Light a glance before entering the foyer and approaching Yokai and Sasuke. Itachi turned and offered him a smile.

"I appreciate you looking after my brother," he stated gratefully.

Mello's eyes widened briefly before nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Yokai grinned and gave him a small hug, "we'll miss hangin' with you."

"For sure," he matched her grin. "It's been fun."

Sasuke gave him a handshake, "I apologize for my friend's timing. He always tends to do this sort of thing."

"Don't worry about it," Mello shrugged. "No harm done. You two should definitely hit me up though when you're free."

"Of course," he nodded.

…

Matt exited the church and lit a cigarette before inhaling as he descended the front steps. He glanced sideways and saw Light's sister tense when she noticed his presence. He merely cast her a wink before striding across the lot and towards the car. It had grown considerably colder since earlier in the day and he shivered as the wind swept through his hair and clothing.

'_It'll sure be nice to get back and sit down with my game.' _

He entered the driver's side and smirked as he considered how Mello might argue with him for taking the position _again_ before igniting the engine and allowing the music to blare from the speakers. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and absently watched as the cold air emphasized it.

_['People around you should really have nothing to say  
__Me, I'm just proud of the fact that you've done it your way']_

He shook his head as he considered that the blonde boy had done. What would ever possess him to do such a thing as turn himself in as soon as he had a chance for escape?

_['And the weekends here started it right  
__Even if you only get part of it right']_

Light had been about to confess, he could see it on his face. One more minute and the deal would've been done. Now it was too late and Kira would walk. _'Not that I really care though.'_

_['Live for today, plan for tomorrow  
__Party tonight, party tonight']_

He inhaled again and he casually propped an elbow against the window. It was just another day.

_['Dying to meet your girlfriends  
__That you said you might bring  
__If they're the ones that tell you that you do the right thing']_

…

Mello pushed open the wooden doors and sighed as he walked out into the night. His steps halted however, as he looked down to see the girl whose life Matt had threatened earlier. She merely sat without shoes or jacket, obvious chills across her exposed shoulders. Wasn't she cold?

_['why is this so familiar?  
__Just met, already feel like I know the real her']_

More than that though, he felt somewhat guilty for being the cause of her distress. Looking out to the red car, he figured his friend wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes. He stood motionless another moment before slowly approaching and easing himself down a few feet away, one leg propped up and the other extended outward.

Sayu looked over with an alarmed expression, eyes wide. "W-what'd you want?" Was he going to try shooting her again?

He frowned, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

_['We must've been here before, it's still fresh on my mind  
__You got that shit that somebody would look for but won't find']_

She continued to look to him guardedly before lowering her eyes and appearing to consider. However, when she again looked to him it was with a fixed glare. "Why would you do something like this? Why would you think my brother's Kira?!"

He was silent as he wondered how to respond before sighing and looking away. "I wasn't certain but I had a feelin'. Found some evidence too."

"Well, he's not," she snapped immediately.

He merely shrugged. "I wasn't sure. I wanted to help out my friends."

_['They keep telling me don't save you  
__If I ignore all that advice']_

"Are they the ones who turned themselves in?"

He nodded.

"So you won't go after my brother anymore?"

"Nope."

There was a brief silence before she continued more softly. "Would you have really shot us?"

_['Then something isn't right  
__Then who will I complain to?']_

He looked over and saw that her eyes were again lowered. It was the same question he had been asking himself since the start of the ordeal. Sure, he'd shot other people before but never in a situation like that. He had never shot an innocent women before. He was confident Light had been about to reply though.

"…I don't know." he replied then. "I didn't want to."

_['But the weekends here started it right  
__Even if I only get part of it right']_

She slowly nodded but did not lift her gaze, her expression neutral. "Who are you guys anyway?"

He tilted his head, considering. "Acquaintances of L's."

"L really associates himself with people like you?"

Mello glared but recognized that he didn't really have any right to be angry with her. "Yeah. We went to the same orphanage when were young. Didn't really see him for a while before this."

_['live for today, plan for tomorrow  
__Party tonight, party tonight']_

She frowned. "Did you ever think about how this would make other people feel?"

"Hey," he replied then. "I don't really owe you an explanation or anything like that. You don't know me. I was just seein' how you were holdin' up."

After a moment, she nodded before lifting her eyes to his. "Right…sorry."

_['You got your guards up, I do too. There's things we might discover']_

He looked to her silently, his glare subsiding. "What's your name, kid?"

"Sayu," she responded slowly. "Yagami Sayu."

"Sayu," he nodded. "I'm Mello."

"That's a strange name," she smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, it's just an alias. I don't give out my real name."

"Mihael, you mean?" she raised a brow.

He narrowed his eyes.

_['Cause you got a past and I do too, we're perfect for each other']_

She shrugged, "I heard that weird, white boy say it."

"Didn't realize you were listenin'."

"I was zoning in and out."

"Gotcha," he responded. "Well, make sure to keep that to yourself."

She hesitated before nodding. "'kay. I'll try." A gust wind swept past then and she shivered, her teeth chattering despite her attempts to control them.

Mello shook his head before shrugging off his jacket and laying it around her shoulders.

Sayu looked to him in surprise, mouth parted. "Umm, I-"

"You can keep it for now," he replied only.

She felt uncomfortable but nodded her head all the same as she instantly felt significantly warmer.

Mello observed her features before smiling slightly. She really was rather cute. It wasn't just her looks either, but what he had so far observed of her personality. He lingered only another moment before slowly standing. "I'll see you around. Sorry 'bout all this."

She furrowed her brows, "It's uh…okay."

He smiled then and she slowly returned it before he turned and walked across the lot, eyes looking down to the crucifix upon his neck. That girl would be alright. She seemed resilient.

Sayu watched as he walked away, her head tilting as her smile faded. She had been very angry with him and his friend for what they had done but, after talking to him, he didn't really seem so bad anymore. She looked to the leather jacket he had given her and inhaled the musky scent of him. Her smile returned and she thought of the way he had looked to her a moment ago. His eyes were a nice color; kind of feminine but seeming to possess a lot of depth.

'_I probably won't ever see him again though. And even if I do, daddy wouldn't ever approve of me hanging out with someone like that.'_

She sighed before picking up her shoes and turning to venture back into the church.

…

"What's up, buddy?" Matt asked as Mello sat in the passenger seat.

He shrugged but held his gaze out the window.

"What happened to your jacket?"

"Lost it I guess."

"That's a lame excuse."

Mello merely glared as he looked to his friend before relenting with a sigh. "Ran into Light's sister and let her use it."

Matt raised a brow. "That path's gonna lead you into some deep shit."

He shook his head, "nah. I'm not gonna go after her."

Matt observed him silently and noted the familiar look upon his friends face. It was the look he had seen each and every time he was even remotely interested in a girl. "Uhuh. I just hope you know what you'll be getting yourself into."

"Whatever, just drive," Mello replied shortly before relaxing in his seat with a frown.

Matt simply smirked before pulling forward and accelerating as he pulled out into the street.

…

Chief Yagami directed someone to cuff Naruto and, as they did so, the boy cast a final smile toward Sasuke, Yokai and Hinata before being guided through the front doors and out into the parking lot, where he was lowered into an awaiting patrol car. Red and blue lights flashed in a haunting array across the property as the patrol cars prepared for departure.

Itachi informed Sakura that he would be meeting her at home before looking to his brother and Yokai. "I'll escort the two of you to the station and we'll speak with L further about dropping your sentences."

They both nodded before following Itachi outside. Yokai looked over to Sasuke before smiling to herself and grabbing his hand. When he looked to her, she offered a wink. "It'll be cool."

He sighed, "Do you think this was all for nothing though? I mean, L might've been willing to lessen Naruto's sentence before."

"Well, I guess you could look at it that way, but," she shrugged. "It was an experience, you know? I'm glad we did this. It's been a fun year."

Sasuke considered what she was saying before slowly nodding. "Yeah…I suppose you're right."

"I mean, you _did_ have more to risk than me considering you were in school and everything."

"There _is_ that," Sasuke agreed before looking to her with a small smile. "But you're right. This was…a once in a lifetime experience. I just…uhm…hate that I had to make Nii-san worry."

"I know," she replied. "And that part really sucks. Still though, there's nothin' you can do to change what's been done. You've just gotta look to the future."

"Easier said than done."

"True," she replied as a brow lifted. "But I'll be here to help you with it."

He paused before nodding and holding her hand tighter as they both climbed into Itachi's car. "Thanks…for going through all this with me."

"Of course," she replied with a nod. "Anytime, darlin'."

A smirk crossed his face, "I owe you one, sweetie."

"Eh," she shrugged. "Never mind that."

He merely observed her in silence then as her attention was averted to the neighboring cars and the many lights beyond the window. She unquestionably did what she could for those she cared for and it was a trait he greatly admired. He had decided a long time ago that he would never want to be without her and that decision had remained unchanged. He sincerely doubted it would ever diminish. She was the person he always wanted to stand beside him.

"Hey," he addressed her softly as he looked to see Itachi rounding the car at a leisurely pace before returning his gaze to her.

Her eyes met his curiously and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I uhm…love you."

She grinned, "Right back at ya."

…

"Are you ready to go?" Light asked Sayu as he joined her in the foyer. After she nodded however, he appraised the jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. "Where did you get that?"

"Uh…_someone_ came outside and gave it to me because I was cold."

"I see," he replied as he recognized it as belonging to Mello. However, he merely shook his head, not in the mood to argue before opening the door for her. "Let's just get you home."

He cast a final glance to L before leaving the church and deeply inhaling the cool air. He was determined not to dwell on what had happened until he was alone within his own home. The harsh reality lingered and waited but he maintained his own passive regard until a more appropriate time. Glancing to the ring upon his hand he acknowledged only a single fact; he was going to really miss having Misa around.

The wedding had been a complete disaster. _'And to think I had concerned myself with Matsuda's unruly entrance.' _

This was not at all the night he had planned. Why had she not come to him first? Why had she acted on her own?

…

Gaara stared down at the shrine Takada would always visit with a prominent remorse. He felt an ache in his chest and an intense disbelief within his mind. It just seemed so…impossible. How could this have happened to someone whom had been so successful? Someone so _lively _and within the sanctuary of the church?

'_That poor woman,' _he thought then. _'She was praying here, in this spot, in front of her patron saint when someone ruthlessly slayed her. Why do these things have to happen?_

He closed his eyes and breathed in before calming himself as he tried to focus on the fact that nothing was within his own hands. All he could do was trust in God's will and do his best to serve at his highest potential. And so, as he lowered his head, he prayed for the woman's soul, that she would find peace and happiness within the next life.

…

Hinata climbed into the car with Ino, Sai and Matsuda, whom had offered to drive them. The manager sighed as he pulled away before looking to the passenger seat. "Are you alright after seeing Naruto-kun again?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. It was…nice to see him."

He shook his head. "I don't know how you can just forgive him for what he did."

"Well…it was the right thing to do."

He returned her smile, "I guess I just don't have your patience."

"No one does," Ino stated only as she leaned her head on Sai's shoulder.

The manager gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I hope Sayu-chan's okay."

The blonde grinned, "I'm sure she's fine." She then shook her head. "I don't know why you don't just tell her that you like her already. You almost lost your chance today."

"I know," he replied more quietly, eyes somewhat distant as he recalled the scene. "I was thinking about that the entire time. She could've been killed and I would've never been able to tell her how I feel."

"What're you waiting for?"

"Her father doesn't approve."

"That has nothing to do with telling her your feelings." Hinata spoke up then. "Even if you can't be together right now, she should at least know."

"Yes," Sai replied only.

Matsuda brows furrowed in determination then, "you're right. I shouldn't waste any time."

"That's the spirit," Hinata smiled.

The man took his phone from his pocket and began typing a text before Ino shot forward, eyes glaring.

"Don't you dare tell her that way!"

His eyes widened and he looked to her with mouth agape. "Wha-"

Hinata calmly reached up and grabbed the phone. "You need to tell her in person."

He hung his head slightly with a faint blush. "Oh, I see."

As silence settled within the vehicle, no one spoke up about what had transpired after the situation within the chapel. Misa…had killed someone. Their friend and long standing member of the Jaded Blue had burned someone alive. It was in the back of everyone's minds but they all acknowledged that, for the moment, it was simply easier to deal with reality if they focused on something harmless.

…

"Are you ready for another long night?" L asked Naomi as he concluded his discussion with the lead of the forensic team.

She nodded slowly, before tilting her head to one side. "Are you…alright, L? I mean, with working on this particular case?"

"I can handle it," he returned her nod. "I want to help my friend. I have to be involved in order to see that Amane's sentence is lessened."

"I see," she replied with a small smile before following him outside. "Well, then I'm definitely ready."

"I thought as much."

She lowered her eyes as they walked and considered his extraordinary ability to remain calm and detach himself within any situation. This particular case was hard for him and he was obviously concerned for Light. However, he was able to disregard it in order to pursue what needed to be done. She really admired him for that.

'_I…admire a lot of things about him actually,' _she acknowledged as she looked to him and encountered the same feeling that had presented itself to her during the ceremony earlier.

L felt Naomi's eyes on him but resisted his inclination to return her stare as it would only cause her to look away. He…liked when she looked at him.

… _(4 months later)…_

Once the trials had been held and both Misa and Naruto's sentences had been decided, it was early in the spring season, the chill of the prior winter still lingering within the air. The former had gone to an asylum, as L had stated, while the latter was sent to the county jail for a three year sentence.

He sat within the bare room clad in orange and with a bored expression on his face. The worst part about being in prison was the fact that there was almost nothing to do. He looked forward to whenever the wardens would allow him out into the yard but that was only once per day. He sighed before leaning his head against the wall. He supposed he could write Hinata another letter, as their correspondence had been primarily consistent over the past week.

However, at the sound of footsteps, he looked up and grinned.

"Hey, dumbass," a voice drawled.

"Hi, Teme!" he responded as he shot up and walked over the door.

Yokai smirked and observed his attire, "that color suits you."

"Doesn't it?" He replied as his grin widened. "It was the part I was looking forward to the most, dattebayo."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but refrained from responding to the ridiculous exclamation.

"How you holdin' up?" Yokai asked.

He frowned. "Well, it's a little bit boring but I'll probably get used to it. I get to talk to the other prisoners when we go out to the yard and Itachi-sensei promised he would come down here to visit me on his breaks."

"That's good," she replied.

"Were you able to get back into school?" Naruto asked Sasuke then.

He nodded, "yeah. I still have all my credits so I can just pick up where I left off."

"I should be out by the time you graduate."

Sasuke smirked, "you'd better be."

"It's a promise," Naruto replied firmly before he looked to Yokai. "Did you get your job back?"

"Yep, Kakashi was happy to rehire me."

"Yay!" he replied. "I'm glad nothing got ruined because of me."

"That's enough," Sasuke reprimanded. "Stop being so down on yourself. Yokai and I made our own choices."

"Okay…"

"I mean it."

He nodded and smiled, "alright, Teme."

Yokai then grinned mischievously and took something out from within her jacket. "I snuck you in a surprise."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the packet of ramen she held. "Thank you!"

"No problem," she shrugged before handing it to him through the bars, where he then proceeded to hide it beneath his mattress. "Maybe you can convince Itachi to cook it for you or something."

"I'm sure he will," the boy responded.

Sasuke acknowledged that situation could have been much worse. He had all along envisioned the injustice his friend would face at the expense of a momentarily lapse in judgment. He had thought it necessary to run and escape from the corrupt system. However, people like L, his brother and even Light were sincere and willing to listen. Especially in the case of Itachi, Sasuke considered that he should have perhaps sought out his advice first about the situation with Naruto.

However, as Yokai had stated numerous times, it was already done. There was no undoing the past. He would return to school, receive his degree, and aspire to be someone like his brother, someone who considered each side of every case and attempted to understand the people involved.

It was…all going to be okay. He looked to Naruto and smiled to himself as he considered that, after spending three years in jail, the three minutes required to wait for his ramen would seem rather trivial in comparison.

…

"Yes!" Matsuda shouted as he lifted his phone. Upon the screen was a text from Sayu in which she had finally agreed to go out on a date with him the coming weekend. Ino clapped excitedly and Sai merely stood by with his signature smile to match that of Kakashi, who also looked to the exuberant manager.

Sasori rolled his eyes but offered the man a small smile before returning his attention to the stage, where Hinata and Tamaki were currently performing. He watched transfixed, as always, as the girl he loved expertly created the most enticing of sounds from upon her violin.

Hinata looked over the crowd and smiled as she sang the uplifting tune she had chosen. She looked down to where Naruto had stood the last night he had seen her perform and envisioned the blue of his eyes. Closing her own, she thought of him and also of Neji. For the first time, she was able to visualize them both without experiencing a responsive ache.

…

The girl ran towards him, grin in place and arms wrapping around his neck firmly. He smiled and returned her embrace before stepping back and asking how she was doing.

"I'm fine," she replied before pouting slightly. "But I really miss you, Light."

"I come to see you every day."

"I know…" she nodded.

The typical policy of 'no touching' had been overlooked in the case of he and his wife and, as a member of law enforcement, he was permitted to visit her within any of the psychiatric hospital's regular business hours. He had paid for her to go to the most high-end establishment within the area and they seemed to be treating her well.

It had not been as bad as he had initially assumed. In fact, during the few months in which she had been getting help for her condition, he had seen a vast improvement within her behavior. It seemed to have all turned out for the best.

"I've discovered a new hobby," she explained excitedly.

"Oh?" he raised a brow as he sat and she lowered herself onto his lap.

"Mhm," she nodded. "Cooking! When I get out of here I'll be able to cook all your meals for you."

"I see," he replied only. He was somewhat wary to sample her food but he relented to encourage her new pastime. It was good for her. "I can't wait to try it."

He knew, that when she was finally released, things would be better for the two of them. In some strange, coincidental way, everything was happening the way it should. Some things…were simply out of his hands and he had to try and learn to accept that.

His past as Kira was behind him and, as he looked into the eyes of his wife, he anticipated his future with a clear conscience.

…

Matt simply sat with a cigarette in his mouth and controller in his hands as he looked to the screen and replayed one of his favorite games. He been dissatisfied with his first play through and so resolved to do even better the second time. He had made a makeshift bed of sorts and was sprawled out on the floor, needing optimal comfort for several hours of foreseeable game play.

This was the life.

…

Mello sped down the highway on his motorcycle, having felt a little stir crazy within the apartment while Matt prepared himself for a few days of immersed gaming. He didn't know how he was able to simply isolate himself and remain in one location for so long. He transitioned into another lane and entered the more upscale neighborhood of the city.

It had been a few months since the events of the cathedral and he still continued to recount it, as he did with most everything else. He primarily thought on the single conversation he had with Sayu. It bothered him that he couldn't simply forget about her and move on. However, she had captured his interest and he was beginning to lose his resolve to distance himself.

Due to past research, when he had looked up her family in preparation for leverage over both the chief and Light, he knew where she lived as well as the college she was enrolled in. Running into her again would not be very difficult.

He slowed his acceleration and entered the campus, stubbornly telling himself that he was only utilizing the place as a shortcut to avoid traffic on the main highway. He absently cast his gaze across the walkways but saw that only a handful of students were strolling about. It was Friday night and soe he assumed that most were probably off site.

Mello parked near the main hall and removed his helmet before leaning against his bike casually and looking up with a sigh. _'Oh well. Nothin' would come of it anyway.' _All he suddenly felt like doing was chilling outside while enjoying the air that was finally beginning to grow warmer.

A few voices drifted towards him and he absently looked over only to see that among the group of five girls was one he instantly recognized. Coincidence seemed to be an ever present part of his day-to-day life. He thought about simply turning and leaving but then decided that he would only regret that choice later. This was what he came here for, after all. It was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

'_Why's Matt always so damn right 'bout me?'_

As she was walking past, Sayu stopped texting and snapped her phone closed before her eyes shifted and her steps slowed as she saw him. The group around her also stopped and regarded him curiously.

However, he simply ignored the stares of the others and smirked to Sayu. "What's up, kid?"

She stared at him blankly a moment, uncertainty upon her features before slowly smiling and responding in a soft voice. "Hi."

"Still got my jacket?"

"Yeah."

He nodded before pushing himself away from the bike. "Wanna hang out someplace?"

"Where?"

He shrugged, "anywhere."

Sayu looked down, a shy blush crossing her face before she nodded. "Sure."

"You free now?"

She looked to the group surrounding her before again nodding. There was no way her dad would find out about this right? He would be furious if he knew. Light as well. However, she _was_ an adult and therefore free to make her own choices. There was also the matter of Matsuda though, as she had promised him a date the following afternoon. However, she wasn't about to let that stop her either. Right now, this was what she _wanted_ to do. _'I'd rather get to know_ this_ person, not _that_ person.'_

Mello tilted his head towards his bike as he extended a hand towards her. "Let's go."

Sayu placed her hand in his and grinned. This would be fun.

He led her over and started the engine as she wrapped her arms about his waist and leaned against him. He pulled forward and she closed her eyes as she instantly began to feel the thrill of the vehicle's acceleration. It was her first time on a motorcycle and, though she was a bit nervous, her excitement overpowered it.

Mello smiled and increased his speed as he swept out onto the highway, not really certain where he was headed but feeling content to simply drive until an idea presented itself. In pursuing this girl, he would be getting himself involved in a lot of trouble, but he was more than willing to embrace the challenge.

…

Naomi planned to venture out to do some field work in the neighboring city and, as L escorted her down the stairs and into the dimly lit subway terminal, she looked down the expanse of the platform to where she had first come across the strange detective. He had merely been standing there, as if waiting for someone before looking to her and regarding her motionlessly before suddenly springing forward, unnerving her and causing her instinctive defenses to inflict a powerful kick that had sent him sprawling down the stairs.

She smiled at the memory before recalling that it was ironically the same place where her fiancée, Ray, had died. Now, as she stood facing the one who had healed her from that trauma, she considered how strange it was that the same, exact location could be the site where one path had abruptly ended and another had presented itself.

L noted that this place, where they were both currently standing, was also where he had first seen Naomi in person four years ago. She had intrigued him then and had only continued to do so since. He had not revisited the terminal since that time as he never took the subway to go anywhere.

He continued to stare down at her, eyes characteristically wide and with both hands held in his pockets. "Have a safe trip, Naomi-san. I will be awaiting your call."

She nodded. "Thank you, L."

There was a heavy silence then and L felt unfamiliar with the tension it instilled. Naomi had come to mean a great deal to him and he had long since recognized the important role she held in his life. Another moment passed before his wide eyes narrowed slightly and her mouth parted before he stepped forward and lifted one hand to her face, the other remaining securely within his pocket.

He just…_had_ to do it.

The electric train swept past in a blur of windows and indiscernible faces as L closed his eyes and tilted his head before lowering his lips to hers. Naomi finally recognized her feelings for the strange investigator as she slowly began to respond to his kiss. Over an extensive amount of time and completely escaping her notice, she had fallen for him, and the love she felt encompassed a great deal more depth than it had towards anyone previously.

Though it was very new to him, L simultaneously felt completely comfortable within Naomi's hold. This woman was someone he trusted more than anyone and whom he regarded as his most important person. When he pulled and away and looked to her, eyes reclaiming their widened state, she offered him a smile and he returned it.

'_Things will be a little different with him now,' _she mused. _'But we'll also remain exactly the same.'_

…

Itachi walked through his house, two mugs of tea in hand, before stepping out onto the back porch and handing one of the beverages to his wife. He sat down beside her and offered a small smile before taking a sip of the sweet liquid from his own cup and sighing softly in contentment.

He looked out over the yard and calmly observed Jasmine as she gathered wildflowers. When she noticed his presence, a smile spread across her face and she ran forward before lifting her hand to offer him the bouquet.

"I appreciate that," he stated gently as he took the flowers from her hand and set them carefully down beside him before lifting her onto his lap.

"Guess she inherited flower picking from you," Sakura observed with an amused smile.

"Aa, I suppose so," he replied before grabbing one of the stems and lifting it through his daughter's dark hair, tucking it securely behind her ear. "There. It looks much better here, I think."

She simply gazed up at him with eyes the same shade as her mother's, their depths conveying inquisitiveness and affection.

He held her close and reached down to reclaim his mug of tea. Sakura leaned her head upon his shoulder and his smile returned. _'This is nice.' _It was the most wonderful aspect of any day; being able to return to his wife and daughter and enjoy their easy presence. Sasuke would return from his visit to Naruto soon and would complete the near perfect setting.

Nothing was more valuable than having them all simply _there_ beside him.

It was only a matter of a few minutes before he heard the front door open and Sasuke make his way through the house. Sakura had fallen asleep and was snoring while Jasmine entered a state between slumber and consciousness.

"Hey, Nii-san," the boy greeted as he took a seat on his brother's right.

"Hello, Sasuke."

He sighed. "Yokai met with her brother today."

"She did?"

"Yeah, he was pretty excited to see her."

"I can imagine," the older Uchiha nodded as he recalled the events of the carnival. It had taken the man a little while to recover from it. "I'm glad he has her back."

Sasuke merely nodded before staring out of the yard absently. He then looked back up at Itachi, "its uhm…really good to be home."

The Uchiha smiled, "Aa, it wasn't quite the same without you."

The boy returned his smile a little awkwardly and then simply sat in silence, enjoying the quiet company his brother always offered.

'_And now…it's perfect,' _Itachi mused to himself as he continued to stare up at the night sky. The atmosphere was simple, comfortable, and secure; a priceless combination.

…

Naruto's eyes had been jaded blue by his jealousy and his need for acknowledgement; Nagato's hair had reflected a faded red that personified the love he had lost; Misa's soul had been shaded black by her possessiveness and inclination toward spite. Their actions had all been an extreme outcry of emotion and they had each paid a different price. However, they had affected a great many people and had even succeeded in achieving some form of a greater good; Kira had been reformed, a leader of the mafia had begun a path of repentance and a boy had walked closely beside his best friend and had developed a sense of purpose for his own future.

**The End**


End file.
